


Consuming Love

by anime_trash14, Selenemills42



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bulges, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Improvised Sex Toys, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, belly bulge, hung!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_trash14/pseuds/anime_trash14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenemills42/pseuds/Selenemills42
Summary: Hey guys we are really really sorry for not posting every Thursday but things have been really hectic lately and we just haven't had the time but we will try and be better about this.





	1. Chapter 1

After a terrible day of defeat at the nationals, getting the last place overall, getting a call about his little poodle named after his idol had just died, he was ready to go home to his family. Yuuri just wanted to be back to his loving and supportive family back in Hasetsu. ‘Two more days’ thought Yuuri to himself as he walked in the bitter coldness of the snow-filled air on his way back to his hotel to get ready for the banquet. The fluffy, shimmering snow crunched under his feet and his hot breath was seeping through his turquoise scarf wrapped around his mouth and turned into the steam that disappears after hitting the cold air. As he was walking his thoughts went back to the grand prix that he had just lost in dead last, ‘I made too many mistakes! I should have just landed that quad salchow and that triple axel! Ugh! I just want to go home. I just want to be back home with my family and a pork cutlet bowl’ Yuuri closed at the mere thought of the steaming hot pork cutlet bowl that his mother made so well. He had just walked away from Viktor, his idol for skating that was his inspiration to start skating in the first place, who asked Yuuri if he wanted a photo together. So caught up in his thoughts, Yuuri hadn’t noticed the slightly taller man walking quietly and closely behind him.

After a while the little light the sunset had given off was now gone and the pale moonlight was now lighting his way with a few twinkling stars beside it, almost picturesque, the streets were pretty much empty and the sidewalks deserted; that is when Yuuri had started to feel something, a light burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, not enough to be painful but just enough to cause discomfort. He had felt eyes burning into the back of his head like someone was staring intently at him, he didn’t want to turn around and look in case there was someone dangerous around him. That’s when he had heard the noise, aggressive footsteps starting to walk closer than he was before. A low growl had been heard from the figure as Yuuri began to walk faster away, the growl was low and angry. A sense of dread washed over Yuuri; he was walking faster, almost running from the person who was growling and chasing him down. Panic and anxiety taking over his mind. He desperately tried to calm himself. ‘It’s just in my head, right? No one is chasing me. Just a night runner.’ He told himself trying to convince himself of it, but that didn’t stop him from picking up his pace. The footsteps matched his quick pace on Yuuri. He soon began to speed up once more, going from a light jog to a full-on run. The figure seemed to enjoy watching him run away, almost like a sick game he was playing with the smaller boy. It did this for a while before Yuuri ducked into a dimly light alleyway. ‘This is a side road, right?’ Yuuri had asked himself with some hope that he could escape this person, but his hopes were quickly dashed away when he ran into a dead end. He stood there for a moment and only a moment before turning around to try and get out of there before he was completely boxed in, but it was too late.

“Yuuri…” he paused for a moment, “where are you~” he said in a low sing-song voice, his footsteps slowly and menacingly coming closer to Yuuri. His heart practically jumped out of his chest and shattered into a million little pieces, it was JJ. ‘What is JJ doing? Why was he chasing me?’ Yuuri had thought to himself. Looking for another way out of his hiding spot. “I can smell you Yuuri; you smell so good when you’re scared, you know that?!” he yelled to the frightened 23-year-old man, the question was rhetorical and Yuuri wouldn’t answer either way. JJ made his way to Yuuri little by little. Yuuri quickly dived behind a dumpster and clapped a hand over his mouth and clamped his eyes shut tight, ‘what does he mean he can smell me?’. As JJ grew closer he felt the sensation come back to him. With Yuuri’s eyes shut tight he could see that JJ was a few feet away from him until he heard the low growl again come from him, louder as he was closer to him. Quickly he opened his eyes and much to his dismay, he found JJ standing over top of him with a menacing smile that sent a chill down Yuuri’s spine. “Gottcha,” said JJ looking down at the terrified Yuuri, who didn’t know what to do, tried to bolt away. Before he could run away, JJ had caught the boy at his hair before he could get too far and pulled him back against the other's waist.  
“Where do you think you’re going, my pretty little omega?” he questioned in a whisper into the scared boy. His whispered words were hot against the side of Yuuri’s face. JJ took a deep inhale of Yuuri’s cultivating scent before turning and slamming Yuuri against the rough brick wall of the alleyway. Roughly JJ began rubbing his, rather large, erection against Yuuri’s back. Feeling JJ rub against him, Yuuri had his worst fears become a reality to him. Yuuri couldn’t help but start to cry, it didn’t last long before JJ started to get impatient and started fumbling with Yuuri’s belt buckle. Yuuri’s voice suddenly found him once again as he started screaming for help. The cries for help got silenced by JJ stuffing Yuuri’s scarf in his mouth to silence the desperate man. “Come on now Yuuri, we don’t want this to be cut short, do we? The fun hasn’t even started yet!” he said with a deep laugh into his ear as he licked a strip up from his neck. JJ finally succeeded with taking off Yuuri’s belt, making quick work of taking his pants and boxers, leaving the lower half of Yuuri cold and freezing in the frosty air. JJ began to rub Yuuri’s legs up and down, making sure to get handfuls of the pale, cold, firm ass that Yuuri had made for himself during his workouts. “What a pretty, little ass Yuuri-” he drew out, “too bad that I will be the one to claim it” he laughed at his words giving his ass a slap, leaving a small hand print. JJ rubbed the area to sooth it just a bit. JJ’s teeth sank into Yuuri’s pale, soft skinned, shoulder with an excited growl emanating from his core as he drew small bits of blood from the shoulder. Yuuri let out a muffled scream into the scarf, the scream only seemed to excited JJ more than before. JJ sucked the blood coming out from his shoulder as he ran his fingernails up and down Yuuri’s back leaving small red marks in their trail. Too excited to hold back anymore, he stripped himself of his own clothing, holding onto the struggling Yuuri, laughing at him not being able to get away.

JJ admired the petrified and confused Yuuri one last time, cupping his firm ass once more before getting his hard cock wet with saliva and slipping into Yuuri after a few tries of the tight muscle not letting him in. “Just relax and it will be better soon” JJ cooed in Yuuri’s ear trying for him not to tighten up so much. Yuuri eyes had begun to overflow with fresh tears as he started letting out muffled screams. The pain caused his vision to blur a bit. It had felt like his ass was ripping in two because of JJ’s hard and large member. The fact that he instinctively clenched his tight muscle didn’t help with the pain that he was feeling as JJ pushed the barley slick member in his ass. JJ let out a large grunt of pleasure as he reached the point where his crotch was to Yuuri’s hips, he maintained a slow speed as he pulled in and out of the scared man before gradually picking up speed, grunting more with each thrust. The pain only intensified as JJ thrust more, Yuuri didn’t even get stretched before, every thrust only became more pain has he went harder, faster, and deeper.

Blood from Yuuri’s aching ass helped JJ to get even faster and deeper. “You’re so tight” he growled in Yuuri’s ear in pleasure as he grabbed Yuuri’s neck throwing the pained man’s head back. JJ licked the left side of Yuuri’s face where the tears left stains and streaks. JJ moved bac to Yuuri’s ear and whispered a truly terrifying and disturbing thought to him, “you’re mine, so get used to this.” As his thought left his head and went into Yuuri’s ear, his thrust had become shallow. Yuuri let out a response that anyone could hear even through the scarf, “Never you pig!” he muffled out. JJ smiled beastly at Yuuri, his canines now looking more like a dog’s canines, large and sharp. JJ gave one more powerful and sense depriving thrust that made Yuuri give up and go limp. JJ did a string of these thrusts, focusing more on the pain factor for Yuuri instead of pleasure. JJ became more and more unpredictable for a short time after that, switching from a medium pace back to the powerful thrust that made Yuuri lose his breath. He finally switched back to his extremely fast, deep, thrust. Yuuri finally felt JJ’s cock grow bigger inside of him, stretching him even more past his limits. JJ was growling from the pleasure that he felt when his cock was growing inside of the tight, tight man. JJ’s pace went even faster and faster, the pounding of his heartbeat clouding his hearing, he hadn’t heard another person enter the alleyway to try and calm the crazed and near climaxed JJ. The only thing that JJ and hard was a gunshot. The only thing that had felt was the blood oozing down his shoulder as he dropped Yuuri on the ground and slammed himself into the brick wall holding his aching shoulder before his vision faded with ringing ears. Yuuri crumbled to the ground on the cold cement, naked from the waist down. He simply fell asleep, tired and hurting. His breaths were shallow and you could seem them in the cold air. The man who saved him simply looked down at him then up to the moonlit sky.


	2. Aftermath/Recovery

When Yuuri woke up he was wrapped in a fluffy white comforter from a bed. Yuuri had been re-dressed and is now fully clothed. He was now wearing blue fleece pajamas that were a bit big. They had fluffy sheep printed onto the fabric. ‘I don’t think these are mine… I don’t recognize them’ he thought to himself. Quickly he had sat up and regretting doing so, he had remembered the night before and what had happened to him. The pain had radiated through his bones and his muscles, especially the one that got used the most from last night. ‘my ass… it hurts so much’ he clenched his eyes shut as he let himself fall against the fluffy pillows that he had been laid on from last night. He took in shaky breaths as his kept remembering more and more from the night before, losing the competition, the rape, the gun shot that he heard, all the sirens, he remembered it all. He felt tarnished, broken, used, and hurt, like a pack of wild dogs tore him to shreds. ‘omega? That is what JJ called me… “my little omega” what does that even mean? Why did JJ do that? He has a fiancé.?!’ Yuuri tried to shake the awful feelings and memories that JJ has caused him, but they only came back stronger. He felt JJ’s hands running up and down and all over his body, JJ’s hot breath on the back of his neck, the blood running between his thighs as he pounded harshly into him. He felt tears start to run down his face, he reached a hand to feel if they were real, they were flowing out of his eyes as he sobbed. He needs to hear the gunshot that saved him to come back and saving him again. His head made the sound to calm him down, and calm down he did. He closed his eyes relaxing as he felt the experience stop again, his breathing went from shallow and rapid to calm and deep, heartbeat calming as well. the tears had stopped flowing out of his eyes as he sat up once again. ‘Shower, I need a shower’ he thought to himself as his legs swung to the side of the bed slowly. ‘Baby steps’ he thought once more as he stood up and started making his way around the place. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was in a hotel room, but it seemed bigger than is own hotel room that he had been staying in. it was much bigger and more homey than his own. There was a small kitchen area, the right of the room that he was in, lots of windows were in the room. Directly across from the kitchen there was a living room area with a wide flat screen tv and a couch in from of it with a chair, identical to the other one, alongside the coffee table in between the three. To the right of the living room was the bathroom equipped with a glass shower, separated from the black and white bathtub. The sink had followed the same color scheme. The sink had a large mirror above it where he saw himself for the first time since the night before. Yuuri had looked like a mess. His black hair clung to his brow from all the sweat, as other parts would stand up all over his head. His skin was pale and sickly white, almost as white as paper. His cheeks looked sunken in and lifeless. His once beautiful chocolate brown eye, now look lost, dark, and sunken like an old pirate ship on the dark and lonely ocean floor. Astonished at how dead and deprived he looked, he brushed his bangs out of his face with his slender fingers. He brushed his face with light fingertips as he started to ask himself questions. ‘Where am I? how long have I been here? Who saved me? Who took me here?’ He asked good questions to himself as he stood completely frozen as he thought, ‘why did JJ do this to me? How will I skate next season? Will I be able to skate next season? What if I’m in JJ’s house right now?!’ he thought once more, panicked but remembering that someone got shot, and it wasn’t him, so JJ was probably in the hospital. He girpped the side of his head covering his ears as if he were hearing a high pitched whine. 'Shower, shower, shower, shower, shower, shower.' he reapeated the word in his mind almost like a child would repeate his vocab words for a test. Yuuri didnt move. He said the many times but still found his feet planted on the ground. Five... Ten... Fiftneen... half an hour passed since he stopped in front of the mirror, he couldnt move at all. His legs felt like they were rooted to the floor just so he had to look at the haunting image in front of him. All thirty minutes oof looking at himself were spent in silence. Yuuri stood still until his powerfully weak legs gave out and left him on the floor. he was in a puddle of his own tears. He stayed there for a short while before he got up or even attempted it. Once he turned away from the mirror, he didnt wnt to look at himself. 'I'm so weak. If I was stronger I could have fought back. I could have saved myself.' He was mentally beating himself up while he took a shower. 'Gosh how stupid could I be?! I ran into that alley way and cornered myself!' He was thinking about all the what if's as he wrapped a towel around himself to dry off. He took another towel to dry off his hair. He dressed in his regular clothes he left the rater fancy looking bathroom to the kitchen to grab some food before he left. Someone else seemed to be waiting inside the kitchen for him, a fabulous skater, gorgeous piece of eye candy of a man, and lastly Yuuri's idol. "Yuuri! Glad to see you're up and about!" said the perfect russian voiced, Viktor Nikiforov.


	3. Chat with Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys we are really really sorry for not posting every Thursday but things have been really hectic lately and we just haven't had the time but we will try and be better about this.

“V-V-Viktor?!” Yuuri asked he was beyond confused on why Viktor Nikiforov, the number one skater in the world, his idol, was standing right in front of him. Viktor smiled, his silver bangs falling in front of his left eye. 

“The one and only! Now, what would you like for breakfast?” Viktor asked with a bright smile on his face, speaking English with a thick Russian accent. It was a good way to communicate, as both needed to learn English. “Well it’s more like lunch now, but, food is food.”  
Yuuri stood there not knowing how to form a proper sentence. His mouth hung open, amazed at the fact that he was standing right in front of Viktor Nikiforov, in his hotel room! ‘Is… is this happening? This can’t be happening right now, I’m probably passed out on the couch at home, just like none of this happened to me. Yeah, that has to be it.’ It couldn’t be it, though, the pain everywhere told him it was real. “Yuuri? Are you alright?” Viktor asked pulling eggs out of the fridge. Yuuri stood awestruck while Viktor busied himself in the smallish kitchen. ‘Okay, time to wake up now. How does one wake themselves up? Punching themselves? No, I believe it was pinching one’s self.’ He said inside his head. Yuuri rolled up his long white sleeve and gave himself a good, hard pinch. It hurt quite a bit, but nothing happened. He didn’t shoot up from his bed in a sweat, he just stood there. He rolled up his other sleeve and tried again. ‘Maybe it’s  
supposed to be this arm.’ He thought to himself. “Ow,” he whispered out loud while rubbing his arm, leaving a red mark. 

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Viktor asked looking curiously at the younger, Japanese man, with an egg in his left hand, getting ready to crack it into a bowl. Yuuri went red in the face, ‘how long had he been watching me?’ 

“um… I’m trying to…” 

‘How to not sound crazy?’ 

“Wake myself up?” Yuuri said trying not to sound insane to Viktor.  
“Wake yourself up?” Viktor questioned with a small chuckle, cracking the egg into the bowl.  
“Yes, you see, it’s not possible for you to be here,” Yuuri struggled to explain to the confused Russian on what he meant.

"Why would it be impossible for me to be here? It is my room after all" Viktor chuckled. 

"Yo-Your ro-room," Yuuri asked wide eyed. 

"Yes," Viktor replied simply, going back to his cooking. Yuuri was flustered and had countless questions for the man.

"How did I get here?" Yuuri asked under his breath.

"I brought you here. From the alley... remember?" 

"That was you? You're the one who... saved me?" Yuuri said getting embarrassed.

"Yes." the Russian said plainly.

"But how did you know to save me?"

"I didn't at first. I only smelled you and I followed your scent. As I got closer to you I... I sensed your distress. I guess that's the best way to put it."

"You 'smelled' me? You 'sensed' my distress? What the hell are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, anger rising in him.

"You mean... you don't know?" Viktor asked astonished. Yuuri's anger rose a bit more.  
“Don't know what? You're acting like I'm a part of a secret society I didn't join!" Yuuri raised his voice causing a cute brown poodle to come out of the living room to scope what the commotion was about. 'This is a delicate family matter, should I tell him?' Viktor's thoughts ran through his head. He ran a hand through his silver hair. 'No, his parents be the ones to tell him. I'll just ask what he knows and go from there, I guess.' Viktor nodded in agreement, taking the eggs from the pan and put them onto a plate for the two.

"Yuuri, this may seem strange but it's extremely important," Viktor paused only to continue after Yuuri nodded his head. "What do you know of Alpha’s and Omega's?" Yuuri would have laughed if any other person had asked and it had been before the incident with JJ. "Not much, only what I know from reading fan fiction... Oh! and the snippets from what JJ had said to me... during... the time you saved me..." he said to Viktor. Viktor sighed, 'this is going to be difficult.' 

"What did JJ say to you?"

"He kept mentioning me being his 'Omega'. He brought that up quite a lot. 'My pretty little Omega'" Yuuri had zoned out. The memories weren't an unfocused blob of feelings or visions. They were hyper-focused, every little detail shone through. the taste of his scarf shoved in his mouth, the smell of JJ's breath, the freezing air whipping his bare skin with the memories with the harshness of winter. Viktor watched the fragile looking man get lost in his dark thoughts of the night before. The memories would haunt him for years to come, and never truly leave him. Viktor disregarded everything he was doing and stepped in Yuuri’s field of view.

“Listen, there is nothing I can tell you that will make you feel any better after what had happened to you, but what I can tell you, is that you will never be anyone’s omega unless you want to be, it is only your choice on what you can do.” Viktor was talking to Yuuri in a calm, but serious tone. The words confused Yuuri, as he didn’t know what Viktor meant,but still made Yuuri feel better, calm, and safe, even in this confused state.

“I know you also have no idea what I’m talking about, but I can help you learn more about everything, but I want your parents to tell you everything, as it is their responsibility to share this type of information with you. Can you give me your address so I can buy us plane tickets to where you live to see your family?” he asked Yuuri in a more stable and calm voice than before.  
“I live in Japan, around Hatsu Castel. Thank you a lot for all of this Viktor.” Yuuri had choked on his words as tears threatened to come out of his eyes. Viktor took Yuuri in his arms and wrapped him tightly inside them. Viktor placed a kiss atop of Yuuri’s crying head.

“Shh, you don’t need to thank me for anything. You just need to go home and be surrounded by the ones that love you the most.”

The pair stayed that way for quite a long time. Yuuri cried against Viktor’s chest as the tall, Russian man comforted him. ‘One person isn’t enough.’


	4. SORRY!!!

Hi, guys! This is Ame (anime_trash14) here I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for the lack of updates that this story has. I really want to get started on more of it and continue it. Two weeks ago was finals and Ashlynn (Selenemills42) and I had been very busy. I needed to work very hard to get some grades up and pass those test! and since the new semester has started the time has been busy. Chapter 4 is written up and I just need to type and edit it. Chapter 4 should be up very soon. Thank you to everyone who still is with us and reads and thank you for all the kudos on our works!

Hey guys its Ashlynn and i just want to say how sorry I am for not uploading in a while but as Ame mentioned we had finals and we both have been very academically focused for the pass few weeks so we haven't had much time to write or type, BUT we WILL do better and try to upload once a week or every other week, I also want to say thank you for all the kudos and continued support of this story it really means a lot to Ame and me. Thank you guys so so much and see you in the chapters to come :)

Kudos so far: 137  
Hits so far: 10,003

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued


End file.
